Never ending war
by SuperSwagM8
Summary: Ryan's village was raided when he was a child, and was taken in by an enderman, he is now been forced out of the village with the daughter of his adoptive parents Ander and is now heading towards a human city to start his new life, although it might not be better. Mobtalker story, contains some strong language and violence. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING, FROM MOB TALKER OR MINECRAFT
1. Chapter 1

mobtalker story Ender Gang

In this city you do what you gave to do, **If you're a mob that is...**

(note when i put (insert launguage here) it means that it is LIKE that launguage but is not an exact remake.)

Chapter 1: Welcome to the shit hole of the world!

"Ander, we have to go!" I almost shouted as her, not becuase I was angry, but becuase I need her to be strong, she has to be strong, becuase if she isn't then I'm not. "I know, but I don't wan't to leave the village I've lived in my entire life!" I was a human, Ander was a enderman, but we were raised together. When I was a baby my village was raided and her parents took me in. We always knew that we wern't related, I was obviously a human so they didn't try to make us think that we were siblings.

"I know, It hurts me too, but we have to prove that we're innocent before we can live here peacefuly again." And now we had been framed for a murder we didn't commit. "I have a freind that can get us protection once were in the city." I grabbed her wrist as I ran through the field following my crude map that had been scribbiled hastely. "It's cupa isn't it?" Cupa's brother was the leader of the Creeper gang (C gang) in the city of Gudhash. "Yep." I had been in a few fights but an entire gang was something different, the Ghast Gang was an enemy gang of the creeper and enderman gang and were known for attacking humans and random mobs on sight. "Yes, it is, but right now we need to get there, Ok?" I noded, yaking in heavy breaths in between my words as I ran. "Ok..." was all she said.

After a while we had made it to the city entrance, I learned to speak human (English) from the books and such from the old books in the village's library. I was pretty good at it but I was used to speaking Enderman (Russian). I had been taught ro teleport by the old monks that lived near me, I'm not sure how but I can, the monks said that I must be part enderman. But however I did it, it was very usefull. We teleprted on top of the walls and then off into the city. It was late st night but the city was still huming with activity. Me and Ander crashed behind a store before we could get close to where we are supposed to meet Cupa towmorrow.

The next day we got up and bolted towards the place we were supposed to meet her. She said it would look like a large warehouse with some broken windows. I spotted it about a block down, well that was easy. We reached the door and opened it. Inside multiple creepers were standing around a table playing cards, they looked at us, then the flipped the table and pulled guns on us, one, two, three shots, the floated in an aura of purple. Thats something else that I learned to do _endmorph_ the bullets dropped to the ground as I searched for the words in my extreemly limited amount of vocabolary in creeper (spanish) that Cupa had taught me "Umm''' Is Cupa here?" Just as I said, almost on que Cupa comes rushing through a door way yelling "Don't shoot them!" She looked at me. then to the ground, she saw the bullets. she sighed a sigh of relief. One of the men (probably her brother) spoke up "Cupa, who are these _chumanos?" _(chumanos is slang for endermen used by creepers)She responded quickly "That is the human that saved me and his adoptive sister I guess you would say."

The creeper looked over at me, inspeted me and then walked up to me shook (its not really a shake but more of a slap) my hand and gave me a quick hug. "If you saved my sister then your my freind of mine." I responded with "Thank you, you could repay me with some Tralios (a creeper dish made with ground beef and garlic wraped in a flour tortilla covered in cheese) "I would but with the way she eats I would be broke afterwards." He responded half laughing "Preach!" I personally knew how much she could eat, and we wern't exgagerating either. "I knew you two would like each other..." Cupa said quittly, almost a whisper. "

Her brother turned to me and said "My name is Rijulo, and welcome to the shit hole of the world!"

End chapter 1

Note: please tell me what things I should improve apom, I am trying to improve my writing


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

woke up on the couch in the "living room" which was really a small reck room with a TV and a couch. Ander shared cupa's bed up stairs, the ware house had been completely renovated for the creeper gang, last night Rijulo had taught me about gang relations, the creeper amd Ender gangs were nuetural with each other but were certantly not on good terms with each other either; but we could talk with them and mention that we hang out with the creepers and not get shot so it was better then nothing. Our plan was to go to the Ender gang's base and "apply" this was our best shot to find out who murdered the man in the village.

e had also found something else out: the leader of the Ender gang was Ander's brother, which had been banished when he was ten for attacking a kid that had insulted his family for adopting me. So I guess thats a a plus, I got up; my back aching from the strange position I had been laying in. I walked up stairs, two guys were talking at the top of the stairs, they stopped me "Sorry chumano but you can't come up here." Before I could respond Rijulo called from up ahead "Jeraih, stop being a _tanto_ and let him up." The man moved to the side and I walked up the final step.

Ander stood next to Rijulo, "Morning Ander, Rijulo." It was a uncreative greeting, but it did it's job. "Morning? More like afternoon man, you slept like a man that just ran ten miles and got a burger and fries." It was a dragged out joke, but ut was true. "Sounds like something I'd do, anyway me Ander should head out to meet up ith her brother. We should be back around four if all goes well." I was already dressed, as I simply slept in my clouthes. '"Ok, man watch yourself out there, oh and here." As he said the last part he pulled a handgun from his waist band and handed it to me, which I promptly stuck into my own waist band.

Come on, Ander." We ran down the stairs, and through the door "It should be on the west side right?" I looked down the streets, judging by were we came from two days before, we would have to go left to get there. We started walking down the streets, many people were out and about shopping, meeting freinds, or any there social activity. We walked for about half an hour untill the scenery went form the rich, shining atmosphere of the shopping distric into the rugged, run down look of the west side of the city.

We asked a few endermen if they knew were the crib was, they directed us down the allyway they were standing next to, we looked at each other and then walked down the allyway. It turned to the left, as we turned two people grabbed us, or attempted to. As the hands touched my arms I tuned around, breaking free from my attacker's grasp. I smashed his face into the brick wall behind him, I turned, not two worried about Ander, I knew she could hold her own. She tripped her attacker to the ground and curb stomped his face into the concrete; nasty.

We walked out the way we came, the guys that had told us to go into the ally way turned around, obviously expecting their freinds, eye's shot open in either fear or suprise. I pulled my gun on them, they stopped in their tracks "Now would you mind telling us where it really is?" The men looked at each other and then spoke "We'll take you to it, just don't shoot us!" The men started walking down the road, after about twenty minuates we reached it. It appeared to be an abandoned appartment complex. Two men at the door spotted us and drew guns at us.


End file.
